The cleaning of pet habitats is often a cumbersome and relatively time-consuming task for pet owners. Many pet habitats include a base structure into which bedding material for the pet is placed, with the base structure being a permanent part of the pet habitat. The base structure typically must be removed from the habitat and thereafter cleaned to remove the contents therein, which often includes food and pet waste in addition to the bedding material. As such, the process is labor intensive and requires considerable time. What is needed is a pet habitat and method of use to reduce the labor associated with the cleaning of pet habitats by the pet owners.